


Brush

by FeatherQuilt88



Series: The Amber Dragon Anthology [26]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Cute Kids, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, Hair Brushing, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon, Soft Zuko (Avatar), reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuilt88/pseuds/FeatherQuilt88
Summary: Just a sweet moment between Zuko and his adoptive little sister.





	Brush

**Author's Note:**

> For readers new to my "Amber Dragon" fanfic series--my fancharacter, Chiko, is Iroh's adoptive daughter, and Zuko's adoptive sister by extension (since Zuko considers Iroh his father in all but blood now).

Fire Nation men fuss over their hair as much as Fire Nation women do, and the Fire Lord's dressing table is, accordingly, an impressive sight. To little Chiko, its gold-handled brushes and gem-studded pins are wondrous playthings. As are "Big Ko's" long, silky black tresses themselves! The minor princess is honored (and tickled pink) every time her adoptive brother allows her to brush them.

"Oh, it's a rat!" Chiko suddenly exclaims, her little face falling. "Naughty rat! No rats allowed in the Fire Lord's hair," she declares flatly, as if she is a court official, and the errant wad will listen to her. She begins to work on the ratted clump, in a manner she imagines is gentle but firm. But Zuko still involuntarily yelps, as his head gets tugged backwards with the brush. "Yowch!!"

"Aaaaaaahhhh!! Big Ko, did I hurt you?!!" Chiko's squall is twice as high, as she drops the dressing-kit in an instant.

"Nah, you didn't that much, Little Ko. But maybe let _me_ brush that one strand out, okay?" Zuko gives a wincing but good-natured half-grin, and reaches for the comb himself.

"Awwwaaaaaaaahhhuuuuggghh! I hurt you, Big Ko! I'm so sorry!!" Chiko sobs into the Fire Lord's silk-clad back.

Zuko turns around to enfold her in an instant. "Hey, it's okay, it's--" he tries to reassure the little girl, almost laughing at her over-reaction, but she continues to cry.

"I _never_ wanna hurt you, Big Ko! I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry!!" Chiko buries her face in her adoptive brother's chest, wailing and hiccuping, as if she thinks she has added one gram of suffering to all she knows he has had to endure in his life.

Zuko gives up trying to think of more to say. "Oh, oh oh..." he chuckles sympathetically, patting and rocking Chiko back and forth. The golden brush hangs, half-forgotten, in the back of his hair. _How nice it is,_ he reflects, suddenly humbled, _to have a little sister who cries when she thinks she has hurt me, after having one who laughs when she KNOWS she has._


End file.
